Une nouvelle elle
by fan-du-luna
Summary: Ses yeux étaient toujours inspirés de tristesse, elle était toujours tentée entre l'euphorie de la vie et l'enfermement de soi. Elle choisissait toujours la deuxième option, elle se tournait vers l'ombre sécurisante et solitaire. Pourtant, ce jour-là lui fit ouvrir sur un début de lumière. Ces gens-là l'ont fait changé, l'ont fait évolué et l'ont ouverte à nouveau au bonheur.


Elle était assise au bord de sa fenêtre, les jambes repliées sur elle, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Un doux vent de mai faisait flotter agréablement sa mèche auburn devant ses yeux, mais pourtant rien n'arrivait à apaiser ses pensées et son cœur. Elle fixait intensément les couleurs verdoyantes des arbres en espérant pouvoir s'échapper un tant soit peu de son quotidien oppressant. Cet endroit était un véritable havre de paix, c'est là qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps quand elle était chez elle, seule, à extérioriser sa colère, et surtout sa tristesse. Elle était entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, entre l'enfermement et le la liberté. Personne ne venait couper sa transe, elle était tranquille et elle adorait ces moments.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait observer sa petite voiture garée dans l'allée de la cour, nettoyée récemment elle brillait comme jamais. C'est comme si sa propre voiture l'appelait et lui disait de venir, et de faire un tour avec elle. Elle sourit à cette pensée, quelle imagination. Puis sur un coup de tête, elle descendit de son cocon, prit ses baskets fétiches son sac à main et ses clefs de voiture. Elle descendit à toute allure les escaliers, choppa sa veste en cuir noir et juste avant de fermer la porte d'entrée, elle lança à sa belle-mère qu'elle faisait un tour et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrait. A presque 9h du soir, elle s'élançait dans son auto vers une direction encore inconnue. Tout ce qui l'importait pour l'instant, c'était de vaguer à ses envies sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Après tout, elle pouvait se le permettre, elle avait atteint depuis presque 2 ans sa majorité, ses derniers partiels étaient finis, et son travail de cet été n'avait pas encore commencé. Une fois sur l'autoroute elle s'interrogeait sur sa destination, c'est bien beau de vouloir partir sur une envie soudaine, de plus seule, mais encore faut-il savoir un minimum où aller. Elle réfléchit un moment, à un endroit qu'elle aimait. Et dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle sourit de toutes ses dents en repensant aux bons moments qu'elle avait passés là-bas.

La cafétéria de la faculté de droit. Un endroit de relaxation, de détente entre deux cours et de bonnes barres de rires en compagnie de bières à gogo. Arrivée à destination, elle commanda une pinte à Sophie, l'employée de la cafet. Sa bière à la main, elle salua quelques-unes de ses connaissances d'un geste de la main ou d'un sourire et alla s'assoir sur un petit canapé gris au fond, près des machines à café et du baby-foot. Elle adorait cette activité, ce challenge à chaque partie, cette pression quand elle est à deux doigts de perdre, cette dextérité difficile à maîtriser. Elle était une des rares filles à savoir vraiment bien jouer, le baby-foot étant principalement un sport, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, masculin. D'ailleurs, autour de l'engin de bois, un groupe de quatre gars se défiaient sur une partie.

Je te parie une girafe que je vous démonte tous les deux ! clama un attaquant du côté des bleus.

Pari tenu mec ! réagit au quart de tour son adversaire d'en face, un sourire étirant ses joues.

En entendant ces paroles, la jeune fille sourit de plus belle, elle adorait vraiment cet esprit de compétition. La partie débuta et elle observa avec grand intérêt et sans aucune discrétion la partie. S'il y avait bien une chose qui la caractérisait, c'est qu'elle ne se fichait pas mal du regard des autres.

L'attaquant aux joueurs rouges était vraiment raccord avec sa couleur, il portait des baskets et des lunettes de soleil accrochées à son tee-shirt de la même teinte que ses propres joueurs. Chez lui se dégageait un air sûr de lui, son regard brillait de détermination, elle pouvait bien voir que cet homme n'aimait pas perdre. A sa gauche, son coéquipier au long nez arborait un air mi sûr mi effrayé, il n'avait apparemment vraiment pas envie de payer cette girafe et peut-être de décevoir son partenaire. Une casquette à l'envers retenant ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, il était entièrement concentré vers son objectif : gagner.

De l'autre côté du baby-foot, un homme à l'oreille percée et aux trois boucles d'oreilles pendantes, c'était ce mec-là qui avait lancé le défi et il était prêt à le relever. Il émanait une véritable aura mystérieuse, presque dangereuse. Son partenaire était quant à lui presque son opposé, il était la classe personnifiée, habillé d'un costard noir et une chemise rayée bleu. Ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné si ce mec faisait partie des étudiants de la faculté de droit.

C'est ainsi que la partie commença, avec l'engagement bien maitrisé du type aux boucles d'oreilles, il contrôla la balle dans la seconde qui suivit.

Ah nan Zoro, t'abuses c'était dirigé comme engagement ! lança le long-nez en levant la main en signe de désapprobation.

Shishishishishi, Ussop ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Zoro fais les meilleurs engagements, sois pas mauvais joueur, rigola le coéquipier du dit Ussop.

Mais tu devrais être de mon avis t'es mon propre coéquipier ! répondit Ussop.

Ah ouais c'est vrai, réfléchit le brun naïvement.

Ussop, fais gaffe à ceux que tu avances, menaça Zoro avec un sourire mauvais.

Le mauvais perdant déglutit et la partie put enfin véritablement commencer. La vitesse du jeu était impressionnante, autant dire que ce n'était absolument pas des amateurs. Elle était vraiment impressionnée, elle avait rarement vu des gens jouer aussi bien.

Je vous préviens direct les gars, il est hors de question que je perde, surtout si une aussi jolie fille nous observe, bavassa le costard cravate, les mains jointes en train de tourbillonner.

L'attaquant adverse au mec classe rigola, il avait la balle en attaque et son adversaire était clairement déconcentré. Il lui suffit faire tourner délicatement sa main autour de la poignée pour marquer le premier but.

Regardez-moi cette déesse les mecs, arrêtez de jouer deux sec…commença le mec classe avant d'être coupé par le bruit du métal que fait le bruit de la balle dans le but.

Shishishishi Sanji arrête d'être aussi perturbé par les filles, en plus tu viens de te taper la honte !

Ravagé par le dépit, un aura noir envahit les alentours de Sanji, qui entoura à son tour Zoro qui finit par le mettre dans une rage folle.

PUTAIN DE SOURCIL EN VRILLE DE MERDE, T'ES PIRE QU'UNE RAPE A FROMAGE REGARDE MOI LES TROUS QUE TU LAISSES !

…

Le brun aux lunettes de soleil rouge explosa de rire à s'en tordre le ventre, et la jeune fille aux reflets auburn le suivit très vite dans son rire.

Sois pas si défaitiste Sanji, au moins tu la fais rire, dit le brun en souriant gentiment à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière lui sourit directement en retour. A cet instant elle était remplie d'ondes positives, ces gars-là avaient véritablement le don de la mettre de bonne humeur, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Les balles s'enchainèrent, et les rouges avaient pris un avantage certain de deux points, Nami notait bien toutes leurs techniques, elle préparait sa tactique. Elle but une longue gorgée de sa bière et fouilla dans son sac à main afin d'en sortir son portefeuille. Munie d'une pièce de 50 centimes, elle la déposa au creux du cendrier du baby-foot.

Ohhhh les mecs ça se corse, y'a une gagne ! lança joyeusement le brun en direction de Zoro qui fulminait.

Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Oh mais c'est que la demoiselle veut jouer, on verra avec de quoi elle est capable Luffy !

Vous n'avez pas encore gagné Ussop !

Oublie pas ta tournée shishishi !

Amusée par leurs querelles, elle observa enfin la balle de match. Les rouges à un point d'avance, il fallait que les bleus marquent un double point et c'était dans la poche pour eux. Le suspense à son comble, la balle aux pieds du joueur de Sanji, il exécuta un jeu de jambes vraiment perfectionniste avant de passer la balle en avant, intercepter par Zoro. Celui-ci tenta un frigo mais fut intercepter par Ussop.

Je vous réserve le meilleur pour la fin les gars, j'ai perfectionné cette attaque pour vous montrer à quel point je suis puissant au babyfoot

Après ses dires, il plaqua sa balle contre le bois du baby-foot et fit voler la balle au-dessus du terrain pour atterrir directement au-dessus du gardien, dans le but.

WOAH USSOP TROP FORT ! Tu nous as balancé une superbe casquette trop bien visée !

Un énième sourire étira les lèvres de la rousse, alors c'était ça, sa botte secrète ? Un éclair malicieux passa rapidement dans ses yeux, elle préparait un plan d'attaque de folie.

SANJI LA DEFENSE DES CASQUETTES, T'ES UN AMATEUR OU QUOI ?! beugla le vert en étranglant le concerné.

Une bagarre s'initia entre les deux ex-coéquipiers, Zoro sur les nerfs et Sanji encore déconcerté par le but magistral et si surprenant d'Ussop. Après un petit moment, la dispute s'apaisa, et Zoro alla chercher cette fameuse girafe, le fruit de sa défaite coulait à présent dans les pintes que Zoro servaient au fur et à mesure. Quant à Luffy, il sauta de joie pendant cinq bonnes minutes dans la cafétéria, impossible de le rater tellement il beuglait qu'il avait gagné et que Zoro payait sa tournée.

Remplis le verre à la fille Zoro, je pense qu'elle va en avoir besoin après avoir perdu contre notre super équipe à Ussop et moi.

C'était ainsi au tour de la belle rousse de prendre le relais devant les manettes du baby, elle termina sa bière cul sec, enleva sa montre, ses bagues et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Luffy, s'étant remis de son débordement de joie rigola devant les préparations plus qu'olympiques de la jeune femme.

Mais c'est qu'elle ne déconne vraiment pas en plus !

Je n'ai pas mis une pièce de 50 pour perdre mon cher !

L'air de défi qu'elle lança à Luffy l'enthousiasma d'autant plus, et il s'arma de concentration dans ce qu'il allait s'en suivre.

Ussop on a intérêt à lui mettre la paté, hors de question de perdre, dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Ce dernier hocha la tête très sérieusement en réajustant ses lunettes. Sanji s'installa à table près de sa très chère déesse, et Zoro se positionna debout à côté de Luffy.

Zoro c'est ça ? ce dernier releva la tête dans sa direction, tu veux bien être mon partenaire pour cette partie ?

Ouais pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens, je ne joue pas une autre partie pour perdre, et si on perd c'est à toi de payer la tournée !

Elle évalua rapidement ses chances de gagner, réfléchis un instant et accepta en serrant la main de Zoro.

Mellorine pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi comme ton partenaire de baby-foot, je joue largement mieux que cette enclume à tête de buisson taillé !

Désolé Sanji, mais j'ai besoin d'un attaquant ce coup-ci !

Tandis que Sanji s'apitoyait sur son sort si défavorable en sa faveur, Nami reconcentrait ses pensées vers le jeu. Zoro engagea le jeu, Luffy contrôla rapidement la balle et tenta une passe vers ses joueurs avant, intercepté par Zoro qui renvoya la balle dans l'autre sens aussi forte qu'un lance-roquette, la balle cogna durement le bois et Zoro la réceptionna aussitôt avant Ussop. Il tenta un tir si fort que la balle rebondit et atterrit directement en dessous du joueur défensif de Nami.

On va y aller doucement Luffy, c'est une fille quand même, dit Ussop en regardant Luffy un instant.

On va voir ça tout de suite !


End file.
